


Unofficial Season 3 ideas

by KathyPrior42



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Caleb (W.I.T.C.H.) - Freeform, Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.), Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H.), Irma Lair (W.I.T.C.H.), Raphael Sylla (W.I.T.C.H.), Riddle (W.I.T.C.H.), Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H.), Unofficial Season 3 (W.I.T.C.H.), Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	Unofficial Season 3 ideas

First, let’s see what we do know about the cancelled Season 3 and characters. 

From Wiki:

Agent Raphael Sylla: "Handsome and charming, he poses as Sheffield Institute's newest computer teacher, when in fact, he is a colleague of Maria and Joel, who were hired to keep tabs on the W.I.T.C.H. girls. His goal is to uncover what secrets the girls are hiding and if it does in fact, involve supernatural powers."

 

"In the planned 3rd season of the show, Sylla was meant to be introduced as a hired mercenary by Dr. Theodore Riddle, to keep an eye on the girls and attempt to steal the Heart of Kandrakar. He also knows the girls are the Guardians, thanks to Riddle using his telepathy to discover their identities."

Riddle: "an elite psychic detective that was brought in to combat the W.I.T.C.H. girls when their supernatural secret was exposed to the Government. Although his skills are impressive, which range from mind control to telepathy, he is not strong enough to combat W.I.T.C.H. directly. He carries a handgun because of his motto: "Bullets are always faster than the mind," in case he is in trouble. His goal is to experiment and analyze the W.I.T.C.H. girls and uncover how their Guardian and elemental abilities really work. Although he was hired by Interpol, he seems to have his own sinister agenda." 

Uriah Dunn: Bully at school

Tony Vandom: Will's father.

Dean Collins: Will's teacher and stepfather.

Susan Vandom-Collins: Will's mother

Alchemy: Cornelia and Elyon's friend

Wikapedia:  
Until its cancellation, plans for a third season were fully mapped out and three scripts were produced shortly before production stopped. It would have loosely adapted the Crisis on Both Worlds arc with several major changes. The new season was planned to be more darker, intense and serious than the previous two. A total of 30 episodes were set to be produced instead of 26. Phobos, Nerissa, Miranda and Cedric were to return but take on more morally ambiguous anti-heroic roles. Alchemy, Raphael Sylla, Riddle, Tony Vandom and Uriah Dunn were to be added to the main cast along with the five leads. A major storyline would've been Dean and Susan officially being engaged and the girls' friends and families discovering they were Guardians and a major change from the comics was the main villain of the season was going to be a disillusioned priest who begins to develop abilities of his own.

 

What could have happened in Season 3?!

Here are some potential scenarios:

Raphael poses as a computer instructor and says "I'm looking forward to getting to know all five of you," unnerving the five friends. Some of the girls (Will, Taranee) are suspicious of him, while others (Irma, Hay Lin?) think he's kind of cute. When the girls transform in order to travel to Meridian to stop an ambush of monsters, Raphael spies on them and reports back to Riddle. Riddle becomes fascinated at the concept of both elemental powers and the creation of portals. When he discovers the Heart of Kandrakar, the source of their power, he desires it for himself in order to gain power and profit. Knowing he cannot face the girls directly, even with a shotgun, he sends Raphael to lure them into a trap. They begin to fight both of them off, but not before Hay Lin and Irma have their thoughts read and briefly mind-controlled by Riddle. 

What happens after Irma and Hay Lin get mind controlled? They fly at full speed back toward their homes, showing off their powers, alerting the government, and soon, their families. It isn't long until the families of the other girls begin to have their suspicions. With Riddle's control finally worn off thanks to Hay Lin and the help of the previous Guardians, the five girls now have to deal with their parents finding out about their powers.

Will's mom is mad that Will had been keeping it a secret from her, get into an argument, resulting in Will being grounded.

Irma's family is surprised and Irma's mother is reluctant at first. But soon, she warms up to the fact that Irma now has superpowers. 

Taranee's family want to keep her safe, especially her parents. 

Cornelia begins to worry about Caleb and Elyon. Her wealthy parents don't make too big a deal about her having superpowers. 

Hay-Lin's parents forbid her from going out in public, but Hay-Lin persuades them to let Hay-Lin save the world under the guise of "training for the family restaurant business."

Eventually, all their parents and friends accept their identities.

Meanwhile in Meridian:

Elyon rules her kingdom with a good heart and good intentions, despite the stress and homesickness getting to her. Caleb practices fighting with weapons and defeats the remaining monsters, along with his companion Blunk. 

 

Nerissa eventually realizes that she is trapped in an illusion in the scepter. Raphael and Riddle eventually follow the girls to Meridian without them knowing. Riddle, finding the broken scepter by the waterfall becomes entranced by Nerissa's beauty. Seizing her chance, Nerissa manages to escape into the real world. She then realizes that the Guardians are not her elemental weapons, but are victorious and free. Making a deal with Riddle, Nerissa agrees to help them capture the girls so he can experiment on them. Of course, Nerissa would have no use for the mortal detective men once the girls powers were drained from them and she could gain the power for herself.  
Reading her mind, Riddle and Raphael try to flee, but Nerissa's magic takes hold of them, making them obedient.

After the girls escape from a lab that Riddle made in a cave, Nerissa uses his telepathic abilities to try and plot the kingdom against Elyon, which fails.  
Cornelia is reunited with Caleb, but their reunion is short-lived, for Nerissa and the two men still hunt them down. To make matters worse, Nerissa considers brainwashing Cedric and Phobos into doing her bidding. 

With all the villains freed, it seems like hope is lost...until Elyon uses her powers to protect Meridian, and Cornelia calls on the former Earth Guardian from Earth for help. The Earth Guardian gives her a summoning spell, to call the purple tree civilians from Zamballa to help in the fight. 

The final battle ends, with W.I.T.C.H. winning again. The villains, including Nerissa are sent back to prison for a third time. Due to the distractions of the battle, Raphael and Riddle manage to steal the Heart of Kandrakar and use it's energy to fuel guns and robotic weapons to use against the girls back on Earth. This results in a second battle, with the girls victorious once again.

With all their parents and citizens still stunned about the girl's powers, the Kandrakar Council consider erasing the memories of the human populace/creating a mirage to explain. The girls politely decline, instead, they are willing to discuss about their powers with their parents and families, in the hope that they will accept them for who they had become. Though the government and an imprisoned Riddle and Raphael may resent them, other people became powerful allies to the five heroes. Elyon and Caleb visit Earth in the summertime where stories about school and Meridian are exchanged. 

 

However, when the Earth Queen decides to corrupt the Air, Water, and Fire Queens in the near future, the girls may be facing their biggest challenge yet.

 

 

 

 

Season 3 Shenanigans

The final battle against Nerissa, Phobos and Cedric was over. It took everyone and everything they had. Teamwork. Harmony. That was how the W.I.T.C.H. girls maxed out their powers. The regents who protected Cornelia’s younger sister Lilian, abandoned the galmor they had cast on the humans. The destruction downtown was blamed on the snowstorm, which to Will made no sense, but, people believe what they want to believe…  
Case in point: Nerissa. She would remain in the jewel, and maybe in time, Caleb and his father would make peace over what she had done.  
Meanwhile, the other villains, including Phobos, Cedric, Miranda, etc. were back where they belonged, behind the electric bars of the dungeons.  
There was another person back where she truly belonged: a fully powered Elyon back on Meridian’s throne. The crowd below cheered for her coronation as confetti floated in the air. Unlike before when she was imprisoned by her manipulative brother, Phobos, this time, she was surrounded by people she could trust.  
Nine individuals stood on a high balcony overlooking the crowd. Elyon smiled and waved, her blonde hair in two thick braids. She wore a light and dark teal colored outfit for the occasion. Graythorn, a former member who served Phobos, now stood loyally by her side, wearing a spiked helmet, a dark green cape, and rock covered shoulder pads. Graythorn’s ears were pointed and a scar ran across his left cheek. Graythorn finally had a monarch worthy of his service. A large rock monster with grass-like green hair and a flat rock on his head, stood on a nearby castle bridge. It was kind of a new start for everyone.  
The Kandrakar Council members were freed from their enchanted pink bubble prison, and reunited. Soon, the temple was cleaned and the members were back in business. In another dimension, Queen Cadma, the previous Earth Guardian, knelt down and passed on her magic staff to a purple living tree called Ironwood. Ironwood, thus gained control over the Heart of Zamballa. Cadma decided to step down from her throne on Zamballa for a more humble life on Earth. And a ghost free Cassidy went home, too, reunited with her family member and free from Nerissa’s control. Hay Lin introduced her family to Yan-Lin’s “long lost twin sister” Mira who was actually a duplicate created by Nerissa to replace the real Yan Lin to capture her. Fortunately, both the Yan Lins were good and free. Mira was soon accepted into Hay Lin’s family, though Hay Lin could tell who her real Grandmother was.

The rest of the W.I.T.C.H. girls tried to find their way back to normal. According to them, it pretty much took all winter break. But by the time school started, the girls finally felt decompressed. The bell rang in the distance as the five friends walked through the snow toward the front door of Heatherfield Institute. Ms. Knickerbocker, the principal entered outside wearing her usual brown suit and marron tie. Her white hair and glasses made her appear wise but also strict.  
“Girls! Oh girls,” she said. “I’d like to introduce you to our new computer instructor. This is Professor Raphael Sylla.”  
The man who emerged from behind her was tall and lanky, with large round glasses, and blonde hair that came down to his neck in the back. He wore a brown suit with a black necktie over a white undershirt.  
Sylla looked at the girls with curiosity in his eyes and smiled. “And I’m looking forward to getting to know all five of you.”  
‘Yep, everything back to normal,’ thought Will.  
Irma and Taranee smiled back at him, pleased by his cute looks and nice demeanor. Cornelia smiled too, though hers was smaller.  
Hay Lin and Will politely gave small smiles to him.  
But in the back of Will’s mind, something that he said was slightly unnerving to her. Why would he want to know all five of them specifically? She couldn’t trust this man.

They followed Mr. Sylla down the hall toward the computer lab. Along with their other classmates, they sat down in a row of chairs in front of blank screens. One by one, the students turned on their computers.

A brown car stopped in the middle of the street during a blizzard.  
“Watch it, jerk face!” taunted several boys on skateboards who zipped on by.  
“Sylla…” a voice warned from inside.  
“Don’t worry, Mr. R,” said Sylla. “I was never gonna hit that kid.”  
Riddle scowled, his face bald and ears prominent. “Forget the kid, look at that.”  
Sylla peered out from the window. “Flat screen?” Sylla asked. “Wouldn’t mind having that gig in my living room. Cool cartoon, too.”  
“Cool…cartoon…” Riddle began. His eyes were brown under white eyebrows.  
Sylla stared at the screen. “Babes with wings fighting a giant snake. What will they think of next?” He sighed. “So, back to the Institute?”  
“No,” said Riddle. “Let’s enjoy the show.” There appeared to be something on his mind that wasn’t spoken aloud. As he stared at the screen, the cartoon faces of the five heroes somehow seemed…familiar.  
Will: meaning “protector”  
Irma: meaning “universal/war goddess”  
Taranee: meaning “a ray of light”  
Cornelia: meaning “horn”  
Hay Lin: meaning “an angel”

 

Alternate elements  
Nether: Opposite of Aether (Quintesence), energy of death and destruction  
Ice: Alternate version of Water  
Metal/electricity: Alternate version of Fire  
Wood: Alternate version of Earth  
Void: Alternate Version of Air  
Opposite (alternative W.I.T.C.H.)  
Maya (uses the Nether element, is calm and calculated. She enjoys literature and psychology. Her color is dark teal.) Race: Caucasian  
Aria (Uses the Ice element, most serious member of the group, realist, likes classical music, often keeps the group together) Race: Latina  
Giselle (uses the Metal element, likes bugs, rock music, and technology and can be prone to mischief, brave and easygoing) Race: Black  
Igrainne (Uses the Wood element, loves animals and doesn’t care about fashion. Grew up lower class, hates history, very clumsy) Race: White  
Camila (Uses the Void element, enjoys math and business, a great athlete) Race: Asian  
M.A.G.I.C.


End file.
